Tenvaes Gryphon
Though quite lovely to behold, tenvaes gryphons can be bothersome creatures. They delight in victimizing not only magi, but other creatures as well. Luckily, they pose little threat because, as far as gryphons go, tenvaes gryphons are quite small, growing only slightly larger than normal squirrels. If it wasn't for their diminutive size, these creatures would not be allowed within the castle. They routinely evict birds from their nests, steal food stashes from squirrels, and will even steal from any humans who venture nearby. They are attracted to shiny objects and are known to take jewelry from unsuspecting victims. Unless they are kept in check, their behavior can get out of control. Luckily, wild tenvaes gryphons are fiercely territorial and confine their antics to their home range. Nesting adults will attack trespassers relentlessly until they are driven away. If one does manage to sneak close enough to look inside one of their nests, they'll be impressed by the sight. Tenvaes gryphons collect their treasures as soon as they are born, and an adult one will possess quite a hoard. The only way to get back a stolen object is to offer the gryphon another object in its place. Egg This blue egg has faint stripes and feels very light. Hatchling As soon as a tenvaes gryphon hatches, it will start begging for food by chirping loudly. These gryphons are difficult hatchlings to raise and require limitless amounts of patience. Wild tenvaes gryphons frequently abandon their young as soon as they can fend for themselves, because they are so irritating. These orphaned hatchlings are a common sight around The Keep, and they keep each other company. These pretty gryphons aren‘t the most affectionate of hatchlings though, as they bite and scratch often and never seem to lose their wildness. Their persistently loud chirps will wear on any magi’s nerves, and you soon realize that the brief moments of silence you get are all the thanks the little tenvaes gryphon will give you. Despite it all, you can’t help but smile as you watch the clumsy hatchling pounce and play with the other tenvaes gryphon young. Adult Once a tenvaes gryphon reaches adulthood, their clumsy antics give way to nimble acrobatics, both on the ground and in the air. While airborne they zip through the trees and bushes with remarkable speed. Their quick reactions allow them to navigate their way through the foliage easily. Around The Keep, they can be seen doing barrel rolls in the sky, showing off and trying to outdo one another. These little air shows usually end with them diving down at magi just for fun, amused when they startle some students. Tenvaes gryphons are just as adept at climbing as they are at flying, and have a knack for solving puzzles. The students at the keep sometimes make a game of building obstacle courses for the tenvaes gryphons to traverse, tempting them with a shiny coin or a bit of food. These gryphon's natural talents would make them excellent help for thieves, but for one quality: these creatures are very noisy. Rather than using their vocalization to communicate with one another, tenvaes use their voices to annoy everyone. Any magi with a tenvaes gryphon companion knows that they are seldom quiet. The more tenvaes gryphons there are, the louder they seem to get, which is why students don't interact or encourage them until the last classes of the day have been dismissed. Breeding Additional Information *No. 281 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (March 15 - April 14, 2012) *Released: March 15, 2012 *Artists: DarrkestDrow, Cassowary, Munin *Description: DarrkestDrow, Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Artist: Cassowary Category:Artist: Munin Category:Gryphons